Going a Little Fast
by MobBob
Summary: Angie spends the night with Peggy after the latter gets a little drunk.


"You're going a little fast, English," said Angie. "Why don't you leave some for me?"

"I think you're right." Peggy put down her drink. She didn't know why she was hitting the schnapps so hard. Sure it was stereotypical, but she preferred brandy. "I'm going to have the biggest headache tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it," said Angie. "I'll cover for you if Mrs. Fry comes a-knocking."

Peggy had to chuckle. She always found these American accents amusing, especially Angie's Brooklyn accent. Or was it a Queen's? Peggy couldn't tell them apart. All she knew was that Angie's was funny. It sort of reminded her of Steve's accent.

"Are you okay English?" said Angie. "You're looking a little spacy."

"I'm fine," said Peggy. "Maybe I've just had a little too much to drink."

"You've had a rough day." Angie put her arm around Peggy and held up the bottle of schnapps. "Drink all you want."

"I'm fine." Peggy gave Angie a kiss on her cheek.

Peggy didn't know why she had done that. Sure she was drunk, but she had felt like doing this long before she had downed her first glass. If anything, she was starting to have doubts now. She wondered if she could play this off as a simply a drunken whim, or a friendly gesture, devoid of any romantic intent. Peggy looked at Angie to try and gauge her reaction.

Angie had a shocked look on her face. "Wow, English...I didn't realize you-"

"It was the schnapps," said Peggy firmly. "I need to go to-"

Just then Angie planted a kiss on Peggy's lips. "I mean I had my suspicions, but I figured you were into Dottie."

"What!" Peggy pulled away from Angie.

"Yeah," said Angie. "Just look at the way you act around her."

"You mean me being polite and being interested in what she has to say?" said Peggy.

"Fair point." Angie brushed a strand of hair out of Peggy's face. "But I just didn't realize you were interested in me."

"I did agree to move here, didn't I?" Peggy kissed Angie again. "Of course, I had no idea you felt the same way."

Angie's hands worked their was down to Peggy's thigh. "You should have come to me sooner."

Peggy buried her head in Angie's hair as the later began kissing her neck. Angie's hair was golden, like Steve's. Peggy started to pull off Angie's uniform, exposing her black bra. To think she acted so wholesome in front of Mrs. Fry. Meanwhile, Angie lifted up Peggy's skirt.

At this point, Peggy noticed that her window curtains were open, meaning that anyone who happened to be outside could see what they were doing. Angie seemed to notice it too. "Hey English, do you wanna take this to the bedroom?"

"Yes, I suppose that's a good idea," said Peggy as she lifted Angie in her arms.

Angie looked surprised. "This is a first for me."

"What?" said Angie. "Has no man ever tried to sweep you off your feet?"

"My men have been more keen on other things," said Angie. "Not that that's a bad thing."

"No, it's not." Peggy deposited Angie on her bed and proceeded to get on top of her. "Do you mind? It's just that I like being in control."

"Not at all," said Angie. "I like someone who knows what they want."

"Good." Peggy leaned down and kissed Angie. Angie squirmed and Peggy felt Angie's hands return to her skirt, clumsily making their way to her panties. Peggy continued with the task of removing Angie's uniform. Once it was off, Peggy threw the uniform to the floor. Angie was still having trouble getting to Peggy's panties. Peggy decided to help her out and removed her skirt along with the rest of her clothes, until she was standing only in her underwear.

"Wow English. Where'd you get...well those?"

"The same place you got that." Peggy pointed to Angie's own underwear.

"I guess so," said Angie. "I just didn't figure you for the type."

"The type?" said Peggy.

"You know," said Angie. "The type that...never mind."

Peggy chuckled and ran her hand over Angie's panties. She lifted up the band and two fingers playfully made their way in. A quick look of surprise appeared on Angie's face. This faded and Angie went to return the favor. Her hand went to Peggy's panties and soon Peggy could feel Angie's fingers slide inside her. Angie seemed less experienced than Peggy. Peggy had the luxury of practicing in school and was encouraged to practice some more during the war. Sometimes it was the best was to get information out of Nazi spies. By contrast, Angie only knew the basics of how things worked. This was odd to Peggy, considering that Angie lived in a building where no men were allowed above the first floor. All in all, Peggy found Angie's fingers enjoyable. Maybe they needed some practice, but Peggy had to take what she could.

Peggy could hear Angie's breathing intensify. "Holy mother of god! Do you do this often?"

"Not as much as I would like," said Peggy.

"Well I'm here anytime you need me," said Angie.

"Glad to hear that." Peggy grinned. Angie was breathing even harder, getting closer and closer to the climax. Peggy was almost there too, in spite of the inexperience of Angie's fingers. Angie came first, letting out a scream that threatened to wake the whole building.

"Do you think anyone heard?" said Angie once Peggy was done.

"Probably," said Peggy. "I'll tell them I had the radio on too loud. Mrs. Fry won't send anyone away for that."

"Uh, she might not," said Angie.

"Don't worry," said Peggy. "If she does, I'll just climb to your room whenever I need to see you."

"And I'll leave my window open," said Angie. "Just call first."

"Where's the fun in that?" Peggy kissed Angie.


End file.
